The invention relates to a process for producing a cushion element, in particular a seat cushion element for use in a motor vehicle, and also to a cushion element and to a vehicle seat, in particular for a motor vehicle, encompassing a seat portion and a backrest portion, with cushioning which serves to increase seat comfort and which covers the support structure made of metal or plastic.
When cushions for vehicle seats are composed entirely of fiber/latex, the material gives them a high level of set, for an appropriate level of seat comfort. Set improves only when hardness/density rises, but there is a resultant loss of seat comfort. The problem could be solved by using sheet-like inserts made of, for example, PU foam or flake-composite foam, but these inserts impair the breathability of the entire structure. Inserts also increase the production-engineering resources required, because additional semifinished products become necessary. German published patent application DE 3237025 A1 discloses a construction element filled with a fill material, while German patent DE 4136891 B4 discloses a process for producing rubberized hair cushions with foam content. However, this process produces a crude nonwoven in a first step of production, and a second step of production adds a binder, the result being a comparatively expensive and inflexible production process.
Avoidance of the abovementioned disadvantages is an object of the present invention.